Autumn Wishes
by Briele
Summary: Summary inside! StanKyle. Oneshot


**Summary:** If one succeeds in catching a falling leaf in mid flight, then a wish will be granted. Two best friends, Stan and Kyle, both 16 years old, go to the woods to catch themselves a wish. About friendship, love and discovery. The story is told in Kyles point of view.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Stan/Kyle

**Disclaimer: **Don't own South Park!!!

* * *

**_A love story...?_**

There's an old tale in South Park that if you catch a leaf as it falls from a tree you get a wish. It was the first day of Autumn, Stan and I were bored and decided to try it. I thought carefully of what I'd wish for, I knew what I wanted and that was Stan but could I trust a leaf or would I have to do it myself. I often flirt with Stan but he seems oblivious to any advances I make, I've thought about just being blunt with him and saying 'You're my best friend and I'm gay for you!'. That played out many different ways in my head. Some ended with him fucking me and others ended with him never speaking to me again. I don't if I'm in love with Stan or in lust with Stan. I know I'm gay and I know I have a lot to discover about myself. I also know I want Stan to take that journey with me.

"Do you actually know where you're going?" We've been walking for quite some time down an old dirt road.

"Yes it's right down there." Stan pointed in a random direction. "Well what's wrong with right here? There are trees everywhere."

"Yes but there are more down there, so there's more leafs!" His tone dismissing the argument. "I still think we should just do it here." I mumbled. Stan glanced at me and smirked.

"What are you going to wish for?" Stan gasped at me. "I can't tell you!" He shook his head in disapproval.

"A PSP?"

"Nope."

"A bike?"

"No."

"Computer?"

"No."

I smirked, "A blow job?" Stan suddenly perked up "Yes please! From Mr. Garrison!" He laughed as my face went from complete amusement to utter disgust. "Ah sick dude! Could you imagine him doing Mr. Hat as he goes down on you!"

"Gross!" We both shouted together. There was a few seconds of silence, so I decided to play my cards.

"So have you and Wendy done _it_ yet?" Stan looked surprised at my question then smiled. "No." He answered simply. "Don't you want to?"

"Yeah! I beg her everyday!" I laughed and playfully pushed him. "She did give me a blow job once." I froze for a second. "How was it?" I spoke fast, my sexual curiosity getting the better of me.

"It was amazing!"

"And?" I pushed.

"It was good." He paused, "I mean it's probably like sex but without the teeth." I laughed at his stupidity and rolled my eyes.

A few seconds had pass when I felt something on my neck, I froze. "What?" Stan frowned his eyebrows. "There's something on me!" I began smacking at the offending insect on my neck. Stan pulled my hands away from my neck and grabbed the shoulder of my shirt and pulled it away from my neck.

"I don't see anything." He tucked his fingers in the collar of my shirt and felt around, now I froze for a completely different reason. He place his hand on my shoulder then pushed. "You're such a girl." He laughed and continued walking. I stood for a second placing my hand on my should where Stans was a few seconds ago. I smiled and jogged to catch up to Stan.

"Have you ever had a blow job?" Stan asked me, we were on this thing again?

"No." I answered honestly. "Why not?" He questioned.

"I want to, but if there's going to be teeth involved I don't think I'll like it." Stan laughed. "It sounds like it hurts!" I defended myself. "But don't you want to know what it feels like?" Stan almost sounding seductive.

"Of course," I paused and smirked "You going to show me?" My wiggled my eyebrows and laughed. "Oh fuck off!" Stan laughed and pushed me.

There was a pause, "Um," I was sure this was it, I was going to tell Stan. "If you want, I could -"

"What give me a blow job?" He joked, by the fading smile on Stans face I must've looked hurt. I recovered and began laughing, he smiled. "Come on it's this way." He grabbed my shoulders and guided me off the trail.

"This one is perfect!" Stan smiled up at the tree as if it were a long lost friend. I stood back timidly and stared at Stan who continued to stare at the tree.

"Oh so what were you going to say earlier?" Stan looked at me for a second then back to that damn tree. "Oh nothing," No, _something _"It's just that – Have you ever, wanted... you know. Not that I have or anything but-"

"One's coming!" Stan pointed to the sky, my eyes shifted to the tree and spotted the falling leaf. Since I can't seem to tell Stan myself maybe I should trust a fucking leaf. I ran and jumped on Stans back reaching higher to catch the leaf. Inches away from my fingertips, and I missed it.

Stan laughed as I stared at the leaf on the ground. Only three leafs fell in ten minutes, both Stan and I jumping and shoving each other to catch one.

"I have an idea." That's never good. Stan walked closer to the tree and began shaking it. "What the fuck are you doing?" I laughed in disbelief.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He mocked me. I rolled my eyes as his tree shaking proved to fail. As by magic the minute Stan stopped shaking the tree -probably to insult me- one single leaf began to fall. Both Stan and I saw this leaf. We glared at each other, this was war.

As the leaf came closer it was Stan who jumped and caught it. "No!" I shouted and tackled Stan to the ground.

"Give me the leaf!" I suddenly became violent in wrestling Stan for this leaf. Stan rolled from underneath me and pinned my body to the ground shoving my face in the dirt. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted sitting on my legs so I couldn't move. "Get the fuck off! I need that leaf!" I kicked my legs forcing Stan to fall sideways onto the ground. I glared at him then bounced. I pinned him, my body laying between his legs our dicks touching each other. In what seemed to be a matter of seconds I leaned down and pressed my lips to Stans. Stan never kissed back, if anything he was rolling his lips in. Stan placed his hands on my chest and gave me a hard shove.

"Get the fuck off queer!" He shouted. We both sat on the ground staring at each other. Both to angry to speak.

"This is my leaf! You have to get your own!" Stan suddenly shouted angerly. "Or your wish won't come true." He sound as if he was going to cry. I just stared at him, unable to more or speak. Stan looked around then took off running.

Once I got the strength to stand up I found my way back to the dirt road and began walking the way we came. I was like a zombie, I couldn't think, I just walked. I was snapped out of my zombie state when I felt small rocks being thrown at my back. I didn't look behind because I knew it was Stan. The rocks and the taunting seemed to get bigger so I grew angrier. I quickly turned around, Stan stopping mid throw.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Stans month opened slightly then dropped all the rocks he was holding. I waited for an answer, Stan just stood and stared.

"What you can't speak now? All I did was kiss you!" I began walking backwards knowing he'd follow.

"What do you want me say Kyle?" I turned and walked forward. "You have such soft lips!" He mocked behind my back. I turned and looked at him "Fuck you!"

"Yeah I bet you wanna do that". I growled and shoved him. "Damn it." He mumbled pushing me back. We were face to face, chest to chest. I wasn't sure if we were going to kiss or fight. By the look on Stans face that answer was fight. I stepped back from Stan lowering my head and walking away. I could hear Stan following me, keeping his distance. My legs felt like jello and I didn't want to walk anymore, I stopped walking hearing the foot steps a few feet behind me stop as well. I sighed and sat down right in the middle of the road. I sat for a few seconds before I heard the foot steps from behind be walk closer. Stan stood next to me for a few seconds then sat.

I knew he was looking at me but I just stared ahead.

"Look Ky, I'm not gay." I refused to look at him. "I didn't know you felt that way about me." I blinked a couple of tears away. "There's a lot of people out there I'm sure someone will like you, right?" Wow, thanks Stan.

"It's not that bad is it?" His voice becoming softer. "You're still my best friend." He nudged me with his elbow. "How long have you known you were gay?" I took at deep breath and smiled. "How long have you known you're gay?" I sniffed and chuckled.

"I'm not gay." He defended. "You kissed a gay."

"Fuck off!" He pushed my head laughing. I smiled. "Does anyone else know?" I shook my head. "I haven't told my mom."

"Are you going to?"

"When she dies I will."

**_... Maybe not._**

* * *

There's two endings. This one and a more... _Stylish_ one ;D. I picked this one because I love the whole coming of age and friendship. (Though I do love slash)!


End file.
